The Fat Albert Valentine's Day Special
by Nostalgia-Margo
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Stella is super excited but nervous about revealing her true feelings to Dumb Donald but when she discovers that Donald is hooked up with his former crush, Elaine, The heart-broken girl decides to leave Maywood for good. After being knocked out, Stella unexpectedly falls under a Cupid's love spell, as well as the whole school.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Early Valentine's Day to y'all! To celebrate one of my favorite holidays, I wrote a story including my favorite Fat Albert pairings such as ****DonaldxStella (Canon x OC), ****HaroldxViolet, RudyxLulu (Canon x OC) and other ships. This is dedicated to my personal favorite shipping, Donald and Stella, which the idea is mainly focused on. Anyways, let's begin now. :)**

**Big Bertha, The North Philly Girls and Melanie Fitzgerald belong to Me**

**Fat Albert and The Cosby Kids belong to Bill Cosby/Filmation**

(Prologue)

* * *

Summer has passed, then Fall, and now, it is winter but only a few more weeks left until Spring. After all those snow days, it's finally a beautiful, sunny morning in North Philadelphia, despite the chilly, windy weather.

In a small, suburban neighborhood, there was a small, dark pink house, appearing to be the Larson Residence, through a bedroom window, the young Afro-american, Estelle Larson was sitting at her desk, working on a heart-shaped valentine card for a special someone she's been crushing on since the day she met him, that special someone is, of course, Dumb Donald, according to the drawing she made inside of the card. Stella stared at it for a brief moment, looking all dreamy-eyed with little red hearts floating above her noggin as she sighed, "Donald's sure gonna love this!" She added with a smile.

As Stella added some finishing touches on her card, she then turned and looked at the clock above her bed.

"_Uh oh, I guess I'll be on my way now!" _

Stella carefully folds the card into her satchel neatly and heads downstairs towards the front door until she hears her mother calling her from the kitchen.

"Estelle!" Mrs. Larson exclaimed, approaching towards her daughter, "Don't forget your lunch." She mentioned, handing over the pink lunch bag to her.

"Oh, Thanks mom, I'll see ya later." Stella waved as she opened the door.

"Have a good day, sweetheart." Mrs. Larson shouted.

The young girl starts dashing down the street, on her way to school as she almost ran into Felicity, the family housekeeper/nanny, who was just on the sidewalk, right near the Larson house.

"Oh sorry about that, Fecility!" Stella yelled, almost tripping her over.

"It's alright Stella, I'll see you after school." She waved from behind then turned around towards the house.

* * *

**_Announcer: "The Fat Albert Valentine's Day Special!"_**


	2. Chapter 2

Estelle arrived at school, and entered the front doors just about 10 minutes before the morning bell.

Meantime, everybody at Maywood is in the spirit of Valentine's Day, almost all of the students made special Valentine cards of their own for their loved ones. The inside of the school was decorated with pink and red paper hearts, pink streamers and a "Happy Valentine's Day" banner was hung above the entrance to the gym, even the classroom doors were decorated with glittery hearts and paper roses.

Bill, Rudy, Bucky and Russell were asked by Miss Wucher to finish setting up the rest of the streamers above the last few lockers.

Melanie watches them decorate, "Wowwie! You guys, they all look amazing." She complimented.

As soon as the boys hung up the last streamer, a familiar face has arrived just in time.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, Happy Valentine's Day!" Fat Albert exclaimed in his usual catchphrase.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Fat Albert! What do ya think of the decorations?" Bucky questioned, gesturing the hallway, the classroom doors and the banner above the gym door.

"They look great, guys. We sure could use a little valentine fun for ourselves, huh?" He thought.

"Yeah man, I'm gonna take Camille out to a Valentine dinner later tonight, just to surprise her but don't mention it to anybody, especially her." Bill informed.

"Why, Bill? Is it because you're too ashamed of asking her out?" Bill hushed his younger brother covering his mouth.

"Hey, Rus, I told ya not to say anything." He whispered, pushing his hat over his eyes.

Soon, the gang's tall and lanky friend, Old Weird Harold tagged along. "Hiya dudes, Happy Valentine's Day! I just can't wait to meet with my valentine when she sees this." he says holding out a white, rectangle shaped box with a heart-shaped card.

"Let me guess, Violet?" Rudy questioned.

"Yep, I've been waiting for this ever since the day I've asked her out and when I found out where she lived too." He replied with his hands folded.

"Bet you cads already know who my valentine's gonna be, have it all prepared, be right back." Rudy pulled a red wagon full of small gifts that included a bouquet of red roses, a photo of himself with his signature on the bottom right, a box of chocolates with a pink bow, and a heart-shaped tag on the front reading, "Lulu."

"Wow, ya think Lulu will be able to carry all that on her way home?" Weird Harold asked.

"I'm gonna walk her home after school, she can keep the wagon." He answered.

"Are you sure she's gonna like the picture of you." Russell asked.

"What? Of course she will, shrimp, why wouldn't she?!"

Russell took a good look at Rudy's portrait, "In that photo, you look like you're on grade school's picture day."

The rich jerk frowned, "Are you kidding me, squirt? Grade school's picture day?"

"Yeah, NCT! "No Class Turkey!"

Rudy started blushing in fury, showing his teeth.

Soon, Mushmouth and Dumb Donald arrived. Donald appeared to be holding behind his back, a bouquet of pink roses wrapped around in white tissue paper and a pink bow tied around them. Wonder who they're for…?

"Oh, I just love Valentine's Day." Melanie exclaimed cheerfully, "It's one of the most beautiful holidays besides Christmas and Easter."

"W-w-w-what about Halloween? It's one of those pretty holidays right?" Donald asked as everybody began scoffing and laughing at his silly joke.

"Beautiful? It's not all about Halloween." a female voice came from behind, it appeared to be Bertha and The Girls, "Ya know, as part of Valentine's Day, These hearts are reasons they symbolize the meaning for today's holiday in three words, Love, Compassion and Affection." She explained, grabbing one of the paper hearts, sharing it with the rest of the kids.

"Speakingbub ub, Ibub mabub bis forbub youbub, Webdy." Mushmouth uttered, handing over a valentine card to his friend.

"Oh, Sshank you, Mushmouth, thish Ish lovely." Wendy said in amazement, giving Mushmouth a warm hug until The Gang hears the morning bell rang.

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's be on our way!" Fat Albert suggested as fifteen of the kids all ran down to their classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

All the students entered their homerooms on time, nobody was marked tardy before Miss Wucher entered inside the classroom.

"Good morning class and Happy Valentine's Day!" Miss Wucher greeted, "I'm sure everybody seems excited that next week, we're gonna call school off."

"No way, a whole week off?!" Rudy and Weird Harold questioned in unison.

"We've never gotten a winter break in the month of February before." Bertha added.

"Yes, according to the weather, they're calling for snow storms all week so you students can enjoy a short vacation." their teacher answered as the whole class start cheered in excitement. "Since it's Valentine's Day, how about we do a little pop quiz, just for fun."

"Now, can anybody guess one of Shakespeare's famous plays on Romance?" The blonde teacher questioned.

"Ooo, I know that one!" Lulu exclaims, waving her hand, "Romeo and Juliet." She answered.

"Right, Lulu! Can anybody guess what happens in the story?"

Fat Albert raises his hand, "It's about two people who are in love but they have families who don't like each other because of what they are."

"Excellent, Albert." Miss Wucher responded.

Speaking of Romeo and Juliet, Stella was getting distracted most of the time, laying her eyes on Dumb Donald, sitting in one of the front row seats.

As time passed, class was now over then it was study hall time as the gang and the girls all walked together to the cafeteria.

Violet Samson, Harold's girlfriend, has just entered the cafe doors, " Hello Harold." She waves at her boyfriend.

Weird Harold seemed a bit nervous but delighted to see his girl, all he can think about was giving her his valentine gift, "Oh, Hi Violet." He greeted back.

"I'm so happy we get all of next week off, what do you say about that?" She asked.

"Uhh...yeah, and I won't have to get up early either but besides that, I got something I gotta tell ya." He mentioned.

"Really? What's is it?" His girlfriend questioned.

Harold opening the white box, revealing a beautiful red rose, "Happy Valentine's Day!" He smiled.

"Oh, Harold, you shouldn't have." She bleated.

"I think you're gonna love what I wrote in the card." Harold added as Violet opens the card, attached to the box, _"What's good to be true, Honey is sweet and My Violet is too," _Aww, Harold, you're the best!" Violet smiled, giving her boyfriend a loving kiss on the cheek, "Happy Valentine's Day." She exclaimed as Harold smiled at her.

Bill started staring at the clock above the windows, "Hey everybody, it's about time to watch Legal Eagle!" The boys and the girls all cheered to hear that their show is about to go on the air. The 15 of them ran back into their classroom, turned on the television, for the special Legal Eagle Valentine episode.


	4. Chapter 4

The first few classes have passed, lunch and now It's recess, besides the couples, Melanie handed out some valentines to her friends, "Happy Valentine's Day, Cheryl! Wish you luck for tonight's game!" she mentioned.

"Gee, Thanks Mel!" Cheryl exclaimed.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Albert, Bertha." She handed over the two of the valentine cards.

Bertha smiled, "Why Thank you, Melanie, Happy Valentine's Day to you as well."

Lulu then came long, running up towards the three, "Hey, have any of ya'll seen Stella?" She asked, barging in.

"No, last time I saw her, she was in class." Cheryl answered.

Meanwhile, in the school building, Stella appears to be lurking in the halls until she heard footsteps coming her way and immediately hid on the side of the locker, holding the Valentine card behind her back. She peeked out of the corner and spotted Dumb Donald walking down the hallway, with a bouquet of roses he's been carrying around since he arrived in the morning.

She had a huge grin on her face and tip-toed behind a few sections of lockers as he walked off the edge of the hallway. Stella carefully followed behind him to the dead end of the school until her smile quickly faded away and she stopped her own tracks as she stared in shock.

Donald handed the roses to another girl who looked very familiar. She appeared to be African-American about almost the same height as Donald with her hair up in puffball pigtails, a yellow sweater, a white, flared skirt, white knee socks and black flats.

That girl was...

Elaine Withrow.

"Oh Donald, I don't know how to thank you, you've made my Valentine's Day even more special than ever." The cheerleader girl exclaimed astonishingly.

"Awe, I-I-It was nothing, I-I-I'm just glad you're happy, that's all." He said shyly with his hands in his pockets.

With a flabbergasted expression on her face, Stella then began to frown until a voice whispered into her ear, "Stella!"

She yelped then quickly looked behind, it was only her best friend, Lulu.

"Oh, Hi Lulu." She greeted, all gloomy with her head bowed down. Lulu then looked at the moment where Donald was talking to Elaine near the last section of lockers.

Th rich girl sighed, "Now that you know Stella, I hate to discuss this but...it's gonna break your heart." She mentioned, "That girl over there is one of the cheerleaders, Elaine Withrow. She used to date the football quarterback, Hammerhead Rex but then she broke up with him after finding out that he cheated in Capture The Flag, but not only that, she didn't like the way he treated her either so she chose to be with Donald. He even had a crush on her too. I heard they dated only once, not sure when was the last time they went out together."

Stella sees the overjoyed Elaine smiling happily as she hugged Donald tightly before the both of them walked away.

Tears started rolling in the dimwitted girl's eyes and then just ran off.

"Stella?" Lulu exclaimed in concern.

Stella runs off crying, covering her face with the card, making her way out of the building.

The next scene shows the football field and a heartbroken Stella sobbing from behind the corner of the bleachers. She then looked at the Valentine Card she worked so hard on for someone she liked so very much. Upset and angry, she threw the card as it swift away in the wind.

*sniffs*….*sighs.* She sits back down and starts crying again.

Melanie, along with Fat Albert and Big Bertha, were informed by Lulu to look for Stella so the three of them searched through the school then into the field as she heard a small sound coming from behind the bleachers. they walked over and crouched underneath, seeing Stella with her head buried in her arms, all teary and heartbroken.

"Stella, what's the matter?" Mel asked.

Stella calmed herself down, drying her tears that were streaming down her cheek with her sleeve and started to explain.

"Donald broke my heart!" She sobbed, placing her face into her hands. Melanie helped her up and had her sit her on the lower bleachers.

"I've made eyes at him ever since we first met!" She added with more tears rolling down her face.

"Listen." Melanie placing a hand on the poor girl's shoulder. "I know you're hurt but I think Donald just didn't know that you liked him, he thought you guys were only friends.

I assume that when he fell for Elaine, I think that's who he wanted to date." Fat Albert added. Stella then stops crying as her eyes widened.

"Lulu should've explained it a little better, though." Bertha added, rolling her eyes.

Soon, Estelle began to remember the time of The gang's football practice.

* * *

_The girls were watching the gang's match from the wooden bleachers, as for Stella, she approached to Dumb Donald as practice was over._

_"W-wow D-donald, you were incredible out there, I've never seen you anything like that before." She said in amazement, sitting on the first bottom bleacher._

_"A-awe, Thanks."_

_Stella closed her eyes as she blushed so deeply until a female voice bleated out of nowhere._

_"Oh, Donald!" _

_"Donald, Cheer practice is over, we can be on our way." Donald promised Elaine to walk her home after practice._

_"I-I'm coming, Elaine." _

_The girl sitting behind him had a look of despair and envy but not to rude, otherwise Donald waved before he left as Stella smiled and waved back at him._

* * *

...

The dimwitted girl growled, "I know what I'm gonna do." She stands up, "I'm leaving here for good!" she shouts angrily.

"Wait, What! Stella, you can't just run away, you got friends, even the two of us, who care about you, we believe in our hearts that Donald really cares about you very much too."

"Well, he can go and enjoy his time with that Elaine girl, I don't need anybody anymore, I'm going to a different school and that's that!"

"Stella! Wait!" The three yelled in unison.

Stella runs off the field and right back into the school to get to her locker when suddenly, without further notice, she trips on the slippery, wet floor and falls right on her back.

She just laid there, all googly-eyed, not having the strength to get up. Fat Albert and Melanie immediately found her knocked out on the hallway floor.

"STELLA!" Melanie yelled as she and Albert ran up to where Stella was laying, "Stella, can you hear me?" "Stella?"

"Hey, Hey, Hey, let's go get the nurse." Fat Albert demanded as he and Bertha headed to the nurse's office.

"Hang in there, Stella, you're gonna be okay." Mel comforted her but Stella remained slight unresponsive. Soon, the girl starts to become unconscious then dozes off...


	5. Chapter 5

Stella quickly opened her eyes and moaned as she sat up, looked at her surroundings and noticed that Fat Albert and Melanie were around her for a second when she got knocked out until...they just disappeared, though not what she expected, Stella decided to run to her locker, having the idea to leave school early and the last time she's seeing her friends, especially Donald.

As she grabbed her book bag and about to head down the main office, "Well, goodbye Maywood, goodbye everybody, I'll miss you all." she said with her eyes shut, walking down the hallway.

Unexpectedly, the girl felt something, like a twitch, right on her behind. She dropped her satchel as her eyes got huge with red, beating hearts in her pupils, her frown immediately turned into a huge grin on her face.

*sighs…..* she sighed with joy, then began to float away down the halls.

What that was all about, flying above were two tiny sprite-like creatures, one male, one female, with angel wings, carried behind their backs, bins filled with white and gold arrows. They pretty much resemble the pink, fuzz ball creature from the gang's friend, Richard Scott's poem.

Those creatures appeared to be genuine cupids! Who seemingly shot Estelle with one of their arrows, casting her under a love spell. The two cupids high-five each other with their feet, since they don't have any arms then just flew away to catch their next victim.

"Hey, Sugar Plum, I've got a little surprise for ya!" Rudy called out to Lulu, who was just talking with one of the cheerleader girls.

"Really? Are ya sure it's not one of your dirty pranks? The sassy girl questioned, crossing her arms with a snarky look.

"Like when you ruined one of my party dresses with green hair dye." She mentioned, come think of it, that incident made her mad so much that she expected another prank from that typical, cocky boy.

"Awe Relax, trust me, this ain't no prank, just watch." The rich boy reassured his counterpart as she rolled her eyes at him.

As it turned out, it wasn't a trick after all, Rudy pulled the window curtain, surprisingly, a large poster winded down reading a small message in big letters, _**"All the hugs and kisses, My heart skips a beat with blisses, Your beauty is something no one can portray, Therefore, I wish a Happy Valentine's Day!" **_That caused Lulu to slightly blush then gave Rudy a flirtatious smile.

"You really are such a man, Rudolph." she complimented him.

"Naw, Sugar Plum, you deserve this." Rudy added as Lulu gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"I'll catch ya later then, Sparky." Lulu walked away as Rudy stared at her, giving an Elvis Presley-like smirk.

The cursed Estelle soon floats into the cafeteria doors as Lulu is about to exit when she stares at her best friend, levitating six inches above the ground in that weird lovey-dovey position.

"Stella, where have you been?" she questioned.

Showing no emotion, she just answered, "Nowhere, have you seen Donald?" The air-headed teenager asked in a soft voice with her eyelids half way down.

"Umm, he's in the gym with Weird Harold." Lulu arched an eyebrow.

"Thanks." Stella then floats her way to the school gymnasium.

"What got into her all the sudden?" Lulu wondered.

Weird Harold and Dumb Donald were trying to lift heavy weights but then failed, having the weight landing on the both of them, luckily neither of them were injured. While they helped each other up, Stella suddenly appeared next to Donald.

"Hello, Donald." she greeted with hands folded, next to her cheek.

"Oh, Hi Stella." He said til he looked down and noticed her feet were above the ground.

"A-a-are you okay?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, I am fine, I'm just glad I have found you." she fluttered her eyelashes. "Ya wanna tag along with me?" she leaned next to him. The dimwitted boy arched an eyebrow under his pink knit cap.

"Huh..?" He backed up until...

PING!

Donald's eyes immediately became dilated as he made strong, eye contact with Stella, Donald rubbed his eyes then as he opened them, two red hearts were revealed as he put a huge smile on his face. He developed the exact, same feeling Estelle felt when he, as well, had been shot by the cupid's arrow.

The boy levitated over to his girl, and the two kids stared at each other while holding hands.

Harold just looked at the both of them, thinking he's never seen that kind of connection between Donald and Stella. He decided to leave the two lovebirds alone as he walked out of the gym doors.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, by the lockers, Bucky had perfect timing receiving Angie her Valentine gift, "This is for you, Angie." He said, handing her card.

"Oh, How nice! I made one for you too, Bucky." she held out her card for Bucky.

Weird Harold ran down as fast as he could up to Bucky and Angie until he was out of breath.

"Hey, you two." He greeted, being out of breath.

"Weird Harold, have you been jogging all day around the school or what? Bucky questioned.

"No man." He answered.

"Is something wrong?" Angie asked in concerned.

"Uhh, well, ya see..." The weirdo kid kept breathing heavily. "Have you noticed anything odd about... Dumb Donald and Stella?" He asked.

"No." The two kids answered in unison, "Why?"

"Well, first of all, Donald seemed pretty normal while we was in the gym until I see him flirting all over Stella, like I never seen that side of him before, he's beginning to act like Rudy and then, they were floating to the exit."

The preteens just looked at him with confusion, "Have you been falling asleep in class again?" Bucky asked as he and Angie turned around and walked away.

"Hey man, believe me, I know what I saw. Hold up!" Harold ran off, catching up with the two.

As for the lovebirds under the spell, Donald and Stella were seen levitating their way down the halls, with their arms around each other. Without any further belief from his two young friends, Harold decides to go to Albert and Bertha, who were outside having a conversation with Melanie. The group of three stopped and see Harold approaching towards them.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, Harold, are you okay?" Albert asked his friend.

"Guys, there's something strange going on with Dumb Donald and Stella, come and help me find them."

"Like what?" Mel asked.

"I'll explain later." He assured as the four of them went back inside.

The group sees the two dumbest members from their gangs, by the lockers, as Donald and Estelle began to cuddle softly.

"Ya see!" Harold pointed.

Bertha stared at the two for a brief minute, "Hmm, I don't find anything strange about them." Her eyes widened as she noticed they were levitating while they're hugged each other like in her mind, how is that even possible?

"On second thought, there is something in their eyes, somehow, they look like they've been brainwashed or under some kind of spell." she explained her predictions.

"I thought there were ain't such thing as spells or magic." Harold added.

"I got an idea, let's follow them and see what will happen next." Albert explained.

The kids sneakily followed behind the two, cursed lovers until without notice, Melanie was left behind, but as soon as the three turned back, with their jaws wide opened, Mel was the next victim, as well as Mushmouth, to be placed under the spell. Mushmouth was holding Melanie in his arms as they made eyes at each other.

"Habby Valbubtibe's Dayb, Beaubitifulb." He spoke in his usual ubbi dubbi accent.

"Awww, You are too kind." Mel giggled.

The group then looked above, spotting the cupids with their own eyes, like they've never seen creatures like that before, "Looks like the school's gonna be in trouble now." Harold stared his friends. The cupids had gotten caught this time but flew away quickly as they were spotted by the kids.

"We gotta stops those things before they create more havoc." Albert informed.

"Let's get moving, Now!" Bertha added as the three rang down to go after the mischievous, little things.


	7. Chapter 7

The cupids flew into the entrance of the school cafe and hid under one of the empty tables away from the three teenagers chasing after them.

"Harold, you search the school kitchen, Bertha and I will search underneath the empty tables." Albert explained his scheme.

"Right." He agreed.

The kids searched and searched but couldn't find the sprites until they spot them escaping again. The group ran after them but immediately slowed themselves down as two new victims were under the curse.

Bucky was walking in the hallway, so was Wendy until the cupids stroke the two with their arrows and now, they're both lovey-dovey with one another.

"Man, not Bucky and Wendy, these creatures are out of control!" Harold shouted.

"We gotta warn everybody before things get out of hand but...how?" Bertha thought.

"Let's sneak into the office and make an announcement to have all the kids leave school due to water main break or something." Harold explained.

"No way, let's just stay out of trouble and find someway to capture those cupids." Albert disagreed.

"I'm not so sure that Miss Wucher nor Principal Menendez would even believe us." Bertha stated as the three of them all looked at each other with their pupils dilated, the thought of both adults possibly being under the spell.

"MISS WUCHER?! "PRINCIPAL MENENDEZ?!" "OH NO!" They yelled in unison, dashing away to the principal's office until it was too late as they opened the door.

"Well, Hello there, My dear lady." Menendez greeted Miss Wucher as he bent down, held her hand and kissed it.

The female teacher blushed a bit, placing a hand on her cheek."Oh, what a gentleman you are." She said as tiny hearts began to emerge from her eyes.

"Great, now how are we gonna get help now?" Bertha questioned in frustration.

With no other adult besides their mentor and the principal, Miss Kwan, their music teacher is on vacation, Their coach left early right after Harold and Donald were in the gym.

"Now's the time we warn everybody." Albert mentions as he and his two friends headed back into the cafeteria again, where Bill, Camille, Rudy, Lulu, Cheryl, Angie, and Russell were eating lunch and studying for other classes. Violet was sitting with them as well.

"Everybody, May we all have your attention if you please." Albert announces to the whole crowd in the cafe as they gave the fat boy full eye contact.

"I'd like inform you all that one of the students have fallen under some kind of illness, including the principal and one of the teachers, so what I'm saying is that everyone should be dismissed immediately or the worse it'll get." Harold added aloud.

The kids just stared at Harold as he heard giggling coming from the left side and soon, everybody burst into laughter.

"Hahaha! Weird Harold, ya got to be kidding me, what's gonna happen, are we gonna get infected by a contagious disease? "Hahahahahaha!" Rudy and his table all laughed so hard except for Bill and Camille, as well as Violet, who all looked confused about what her boyfriend said.

A little ashamed that the three tried their hardest, there, entered into the cafeteria, were the first ever victims to be under the spell, Dumb Donald and Estelle, floating around, holding each other's hand. Albert, Bertha and Weird Harold then stared above near one of the windows and spotted the cupids once again.

The male cupid grabbed his arrow out and made an aim down towards the back of Rudy's head.

"Rudy, Look Out!" Albert yelled.

"What?" the jock boy questioned as he felt the arrow shot right into his head. He looked at his surroundings, feeling queasy until he too, lays eyes on Estelle with Dumb Donald.

Rudy's pupils soon turned into hearts. "Come to papa!" He smiled as he dashed towards the adorable teenager.

"Hey there, Cutie, how about ya stick with me and we can grab a bite later tonight?" He flirted, placing an arm around her shoulder.

Donald gasped. "Hey, go find your own girl, Stella is all mine!" the cursed, half-witted boy raised his voice in fury, grabbing the girl's arm.

"Oh no, ya don't, ya dumb turkey, she belongs to me." he talked back, grabbing Stella's left arm.

The two boys kept hogging and fighting over the girl as the whole crowd started to shout, "Fight, Fight, Fight!" repeatedly as Harold, Albert and Bertha just watched the scene.


	8. Chapter 8

With the fighting going on between the two cursed best friends who now turn out to be enemies, Bill and Lulu try to break up the argument by struggling to get them off Estelle, Harold barged in as well.

Out of the blue, The cupids shot more than one arrow in the cafe, almost everybody was placed under the spell. Fat Albert and Bertha hid behind one of the knocked over tables from getting struck as they heard the banging noises going on.

The two leaders peeked out and their friends were paired differently. Bill falls in love with Lulu, Harold falls in love with Camille, and Russell falls in love with Angie.

"Aren't you looking foxy today!" Bill twirls Lulu around, holding her left hand.

"Oooh, you are such a devil." She smirked widely.

"Hey handsome!" Camille hugs the scrawny, over 6 feet tall boy.

"Hiya, Gorgeous!" He winks, picking the girl up and holding her right in his arms.

"Come with me, my princess, I'd like to show you a new world." Russell and Angie began waltzing like it's a royal ball.

Here's where things start to become weirder and weirder, The Brown Hornet appears and happens to be struck by an arrow and now, Violet is in the Brown Hornet's arms, romantically looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Where have you been all life?" Violet questioned to the so-called man of her dreams.

"I have arrived on this planet for you, Malady." The muscular superhero answered, receiving the girl butterfly kisses, making her blush.

As for The Brown Hornet's sidekicks, Stinger has been hooked up with Cheryl, giving her a batch of lilies, and strangely, TweeterBell, since she is a robot, falls for a male classmate's metal boombox.

"Oh boy, we've got bigger fish to fry now." Bertha added.

"Right ya are, C'mon." Albert agreed, as he and Bertha thought of another scheme.

As the distracted cupids were flying around, giggling and chasing each other, they've suddenly almost been caught red-handed when a net almost had them trapped.

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" Two voices yelled in unison.

"Your days of mischief are over now, cupids." Bertha shouts as the small puffballs flutter off.

The kids ran after those things, trying to catch them with their nets but the cupids kept targeting them with their magic arrows but didn't get struck, finally, Fat Albert caught the two.

"Alright, tell us a cure to bring everybody back to normal, or else we're gonna get rid of you for good." Bertha demanded, as the two creatures became frightened.

"Wait, Bertha." Albert added.

The creatures apparently don't talk in English language, they just make a noise between a cat purring and a lip-tro. As Albert listened, oddly enough, he can understand what they're trying to say.

"They said there's no cure, all we gotta do is create our own antidote." He spoke for the cupids.

"Now, how are we gonna do that?" she asked.

"I don't know... huh?" Albert placed a hand to his ear as the male cupid whispered to him. "He says It's up to both of us, succeed or fail, nothing's gonna stop them." He explained until the two noticed the creatures have disappeared.

Albert soon came up with a scheme and whispers the plan to Bertha.

"Are you sure that's gonna work?" Bertha asked.

"I'm sure it will, it's our only chance." Albert answered, "Now, let's get to it and save all of the whole school." Albert cheered, lifting his fist in the air, Bertha shook hands with him.

"Right!" She pleaded as both of them ran off.


	9. Chapter 9

Albert thought of a way of using the buckets of water to destroy the arrows. As all the buckets were tied everywhere from across the hallway ceiling, the cafe ceiling, the entrances to the classrooms, and above the front doors, Fat Albert and Big Bertha counted down quietly as Bertha hanged onto the first rope carefully.

"Three."

...

"Two."

The two whispered softly with the bucket targeting one of the students, happening to be Estelle.

...

"One!"

Bertha pulled the rope, and ultimately, without getting soaked, the bottom of the bucket landed on Stella's head, knocking her out on the floor.

The dimwitted girl lifted herself up and was back to her old self again, "Huh? Wha- What happened?" She wondered, looking confused, especially the chaos that's going on in the cafeteria.

Bertha smiled widely, "Stella, you're back! She said in excitement, "It really worked!"

"What are ya talking about?" Stella questioned.

The tall girl began to explain, "This may be hard to believe but, umm...you were under some kind of love spell but what matters right is that you're back to normal."

Stella raised an eyebrow, " L-love Spell?" She questioned.

Out of the blue, the girl gasped as she felt Rudy and Dumb Donald grabbing onto both of her arms... Again!"

"She belongs to me, Lampshade head!" Rudy hollered, pulling her left arm.

"I got to her first, ya turkey!" Donald yelled back, pulling her right arm.

Albert and Bertha dragged Stella out between the two from man-handling her then zoomed out of the cafe doors. Rudy and Dumb Donald were chasing after them as fast as they can run.

Stella began to freak out, "W-what's going on here!" She kept on running.

"We'll explain later, right now, keep moving!" Bertha replied.

As the three were about to enter Miss Wucher's classroom to hide from the two, Albert, including Bertha both felt a twitch in their heads. Unfortunately, they were the last few to go.

Stella watched from further away as both of them start dancing and twirling in the hall, she then realized, "So that's the love spell." Stella exclaimed.

As for Rudy and Donald, they haven't given up yet, and still desperate to win Stella.

Besides not being the smartest, Stella came up with a idea as she noticed the water-filled buckets tied to the ceiling. She pulled on one of them and what backfired when Rudy stopped, Dumb Donald right behind him, causing him to roll down the hallway and crash into the janitor's closet.

The heavy bucket got Rudy pretty good as he laid there, for a moment and sat up, feeling dizzy with his pupils bouncing around in this eyeballs, "Wow, what was that all about?" The rich kid placed a hand on his head.

Stella smiled, "Yes!" She exclaimed until she paid attention towards Bertha as well as Albert flirting around her, "Now it's your guys' turn." She added, releasing two buckets, landing on the both of them.

They felt a bit dizzy for a second until it became awkward between the two.

Albert held out his hand, "Hey, Hey, Hey, Are you okay?" He asked, pulling Bertha off the floor.

"Yes, thanks." She answered, "And, thank you, Stella." Bertha hugged her friend, "Without you, I think all of us would cursed forever. For now, let's go break that spell!" She informed.

Approaching the group was another kid, groaning in agony, it was Dumb Donald, who had been freed from the spell, probably due to when he crashed into the closet.

"Uhhhh, W-w-what did I miss?" He questioned, rubbing his head, feeling like he's got a slight headache.

"Donald!" Stella exclaimed as she ran up and hugged him tightly.

"Alright, you two, we've got more serious to accomplish!" Bertha suggested.

Albert turned around, "Come along, Rudy." He called out to the rich boy.

Everybody else ran ahead.

"Hey, wait up, I wanna know what's going on!" Rudy shouted, catching up to the group.


	10. Chapter 10

Those troubling cupids were nowhere to be found. As the group of five dashed into the cafeteria, Rudy was flabbergasted when he spotted Lulu with Bill. Donald found something strange when he looked at Weird Harold carrying Camille around like a baby.

Estelle was stunned by the kids' behaviors from the curse. What came by surprise was that the Brown Hornet and his sidekicks, in person, have arrived in their school, wooing both of their friends, Harold's girl, Violet Samson and Cheryl Smith.

"Is that The Brown Hornet and his crew I see?" Rudy questioned in amazement as he sees the now, non-fictional characters.

"Wow, how'd they get here so fast from being in space and Isn't that TweeterBell hugging a boombox?" Donald pointed.

"I want The Brown Hornet's autograph before he leaves earth." Stella added.

The two leaders snapped out their friends from getting off topic of what's more important. "No time for questions or discussion, you three, let's get going here." Albert demanded with his hands on his hips.

Suddenly, the two cupids above the ceiling, were spotted once again, giving the group sinister but angry looks. "I got this feeling these things aren't friendly." Rudy said, shaking.

"They've put a dirty trick on us, just to cause more trouble." Bertha frowned.

The sprites start speaking in their squeaky language again. "They said, Look's like you all are too late because you're the last out of the whole school." Albert translated, getting in front of his friends to protect them.

"I don't think so!" a voice shouted as the cupids turned around.

Estelle yelled across the room as she pulled a rope, where a bucket above the cupids, immediately gave a blow in their heads.

The cupids laid there for a second and noticed their magic arrows were destroyed, completely crushed into pieces.

"Uh oh..." The creatures whispered.

Without their arrows, the cupids have lost their magic as they were surround by sprinkling fairy dust, "Oh No!" they squealed then... "POOF!" The creatures have vanished.

As the cupids were finally defeated, the spell has been lifted from everybody in the whole cafe.

All the kids, who had no memory about being under the love spell, went to each other's aid, thankfully nobody was hurt. The four, Albert, Bertha, Rudy and Donald all cheered, "Yaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy!"

The Brown Hornet's team were all in turmoil. The Brown Hornet himself finds Violet in his arms, "O-oh, uhh...my apologies, Miss." The Brown Hornet placed Violet on her feet. "It's alright, I don't know what's going on either." She explained then walked over to help Harold.

"Oh dear." The Brown Hornet notices the broken wall where his spaceship had crashed. "I'll take care of that." He began using his superpowers to repair the damage.

"There now." The hero calls his assistants,"Stinger! TweeterBell! come! we've got work to do!" The two got into their ship as the crew all waved farewell, "Farewell, Fellow Earthlings!" Soon, they cast back into outer space as all the students waved goodbye.

Miss Wucher showed up, as well as the principal, Melanie, Mushmouth, Wendy and Bucky, "What in the world happened in here?!" She asked, seeing lunch tables tipped over, buckets on the floor and water spilled as well.

"Miss Wucher, Prinicipal Menendez, uhh...it's quite a long story but umm..." Albert stammered.

"Stella saved the whole school from an inside threat, she got rid of the crooks who were behind this mayhem." Bertha explained.

"Oh my, how have we not been warned?" The teacher asked in shock.

"What matters the most is that we are all safe, the crooks are gone for good." Albert added.

"Well, that's good to hear." Principal Menendez said in relief.

"Now that you've mentioned, where is Stella?" Miss Wucher asked.

"Right Here!" The teen shouts, raising her hand, stepping out from the crowd.

"Stella, if weren't for you, we could of been in danger for sure, but as your reward, we'd like to have your photo shown in The Student Wall of Fame." The crowd cheered for Stella as she felt a leap of gratitude.

"What? Stella gets an awar..." The jealous Lulu raised her voice as Rudy covered his hand over her mouth.

"Y-you really mean it? b-b-but what about all this mess?" She asked in concern.

"No need to worry, we all can take care of it." Miss Wucher reassured Stella as she put on a small smile. "Okay, Boys and Girls, let's tidy things up, shall we?" The teacher said as all the students followed her, out the cafe doors.

Fat Albert and The gang, as well as Bertha and her friends decided to stay to congratulate Stella.

"Well, we don't know how to thank you, Stella." Camille said.

"Yeah, but question, how did we miss this incident? I don't remember anything about crooks in the school, creating havoc or something." Bucky wondered.

"Me neither." Angie agreed as well as the others, all were in a state of turmoil.

Bertha and Albert smiled then winked at each other, since they what all went on. Donald suddenly approached to Estelle, getting kinda shy but feeling a sense of confidence.

"S-Stella?" His counterpart turned around, putting her hands behind her back. "T-t-there's one thing I-I'd like to give you." He added.

"What is it?" She asked.

Dumb Donald, surprisingly, like he's never ever done before, received Estelle a beautiful kiss on the cheek as she gasped with her whole face turning bright red, and then ultimately faints onto the floor to everyone's surprise.

...

"Stella,...Stella?"


	11. Chapter 11

...

"Stella...it's Bertha...can you hear me?"

...

A voice echoed as the dimwitted girl's eyes blinked and opened widely from pitch, black darkness, "She's waking up." Lulu added.

Estelle finds herself now surrounded by her friends, Fat Albert, Big Bertha, Melanie, and Lulu. She appeared to be lying in bed in her room instead of the nurse's office.

Fat Albert was relieved, "Hey, Hey, Hey, she's doing okay!"

"Oh Stella, Thank goodness you're alright, we were so worried." Melanie smiled.

"Worried?" Stella questioned.

"Yeah, Stella." Albert answered, "We saw you passed out when you tripped over the wet floor in the hallway, we had to rush you to nurse's office to have your parent's pick you up to make sure you were okay." He explained.

Confounded, "Really? Well, you won't believe it the strangest dream I had but It just seemed so real, I was under some kind of curse as well as all the kids in the entire school but then, I saved everybody of Maywood then everything was back to normal."

"You guys and the rest of our friends were there too, even The Brown Hornet and his team." she added.

"Ahhhhh." Her friends were amazed.

"So they were? That sounds pretty interesting." Bertha said in amazement.

"Hey, speaking of, where is everybody, they still at school?"

"No." Bertha giggled, "School's already dismissed."

"The whole gang is waiting for us outside, because...umm...well...Should we tell her? Lulu whispered as the crew all nodded as Estelle arched an eyebrow.

"So, Stella, It's actually Elaine Withrow's last day today at Maywood, she's moving away and she has invited all of us to come and say our goodbyes."

"Oh." Stella said, bending her head down.

"Are you still upset about Donald?" Mel asked in concern.

"Yeah, I still am." She answered softly.

"Well, we all know that Donald's gonna be sad when Elaine leaves, you're not the only one who's hurt." Lulu placed a shoulder on her best friend.

"You're welcome to come with us if you like, or if you're not still so well, you can stay here and rest." Bertha mentioned.

"I-I'm actually a little better now, you guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you." Stella assured the four.

"You sure, Stella? Albert asked.

"Positive." Estelle simply answered.

"Hey Lulu." The rich girl paused before heading out. "Where'd you get the wagon?" Stella pointed at the small, red wagon full of valentine gifts.

"Oh, Rudy gave it to me, first I thought it was one of his nasty pranks but what had me touched was when spent his wealth on this, just for me." she answered.

"Gee, you're so lucky." Stella complimented as Lulu nodded, pulling the wagon out.

The four walked out her bedroom, downstairs to the front door with the rest of the guys heading their way to meet Elaine on 115 Oak street.

Stella watched from the living room window as the gang left her front porch. As she heads out the front door, something landed on her head, it was the valentine card she made for Donald, soon that gave her a change of plans.

"Hey, you guys, wait for me!" She ran after her friends, walking further down the street.


	12. Chapter 12

Donald was with Elaine on the sidewalk at 115 oak street, waiting at the bus stop for Elaine's parents to come pick her up. The gang, the girls, and Melanie all showed up right on time.

"Good thing you all arrived." Elaine bleated, "Before I go, I'd like to thank you all, my friends from cheer and everybody else at Maywood school for your support, care and kindness." She expressed her gratitude.

"Elaine, I'm so bummed out that you're leaving today, I'm gonna miss you." Angie walked up to the cheerleader girl and gave her a big hug.

"I'll miss you too, Angie, I won't forget the good times we've had at cheer leading practice, we can right letters to each other sometime, what do ya say?" She comforted the blue preteen.

"Yeah, I would love that. Angie agreed.

"Take care, girl." Lulu added.

"I will." Elaine smiled.

As for Donald, the dimwitted boy had his hands behind his back, a bit overwhelmed, trying not to cry. He then felt a hand touching his left shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Donald. You were so nice to me and I'm happy that I didn't end up with Hammerhead Rex. I appreciate everything you've done for me, you're the sweetest person I've ever met and that's what a girl wants in a guy as well as being a really good friend. I wish you the best of luck in life." Elaine assured the poor kid, who's depressed to see his crush, but now a remained friend, for the last time.

"Hope someday we'll meet again." She reassured him.

Donald immediately began to have flashbacks when he first laid eyes for Elaine.

* * *

_"O-oh, h-h-he-hello Elaine."_

_"Greetings, Donald."_

_"T-that cheer-leading outfit of yours looks umm... stunning on you, really."_

_The girl giggled,"Thank you."_

* * *

_"So you were trying to impress me, weren't you?" _

_"Yeah, yeah, I wanted to because I know I'm not really special."_

_"But Donald, you already are, you're more sweet and respectful than hammerhead, you have so much more than a blockhead like him."_

_"Really?"_

"Really."

_"E-e-elaine, I-i-i d-d-don't know what to say."_

* * *

_"Don't you tell her what to do, hammerhead, Elaine can make up her own decision."_

_"Elaine!"_

_"Take a hike, Hammerhead."_

_"Hike? We didn't even played football, Elai-" _

* * *

_"Now, Get lost ya big bully!" Elaine placed arm around Donald's. _

* * *

The last memory Dumb Donald can remember was Elaine planting a kiss on his cheek. He then hugged onto Elaine softly until everybody heard a car engine, Elaine's parents have arrived.

"Goodbye, Everyone." She waved as she opened the car door, in the backseat. Through the window, Elaine blew a kiss to Donald and waved to the kids as the vehicle drove away down the road...

"So long, Elaine." Donald whispered with a tear dropped from his eye.

Everybody stopped waving when the car gone farther up the road.

"Oh, Camille, Ya wanna grab a bite down at that pizza place I've telling ya about tonight?" Bill held his girlfriend's hand, "I'd love to." She agreed as she placed an arm around Bill's as the gang watched them walk away.

"So, Harold, how'd did Violet like the rose?" Cheryl asked.

"Oh, she loved it and...wait a minute, I COMPLETELY FORGOT, I'M SUPPOSED TO MEET HER AT HER PLACE!, Aww man, I'll see you guys later!" Harold dashed off the street, speeding like a roadrunner.

The gang laughed at the way he screamed.

"Hey Angie, wanna go for a bike ride?" Bucky looked at Angie. "Sure!" She squealed as the two children walked away as well.

"C'mon, sugar plum, I'll help you with that on our way to your house." Rudy said to Lulu, pulling the gift wagon, on their way back to Lulu's house.

Cheryl then checked her watch, "Catch you later, guys, got practice tonight, see ya!" She waved, wandering off.

"Youb wanb headb tob da parkub?" Mushmouth asked Wendy, "Yeah, Letsh go!" she grabbed Mushmouth's hand, running down the street as Albert, Bertha, and Melanie watched them.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, you gals wanna help my dad with his valentine surprise for my mom?"

"Sure thing." Mel agreed.

"We'd be happy to help" Bertha added as the three all walked away.

With everybody gone, the last two left were Donald and Stella. Stella just stood there with her hands behind her back.

Donald approached her, "Uh, Stella?" He exclaimed as she turned her head.

"I-I know, I-I could never forget ya, so I got this for ya." Donald held out in his hand a mini blue box to Estelle. When she opened it, she couldn't believe her eyes.

It was a shiny, gold heart-shaped locket with a pink crystal inside, "O-o-h, I-I-I d-d-don't know what to say." She stammered.

"Aww, ya don't have to, I just wanted to make you happy." He turned his head.

Speaking of which, "Oh, uh...Donald, I-I would like to give you something too, it's not only for Valentine's Day, It's just... ever since I first laid eyes on you, I wanted to say...

...

I...I ."

...

Stella blushed deeply.

...

"I l-lo-lo..."

...

"I-I...Love...You."

She completed her sentence, pulling the valentine card out of her pocket.

Donald's eyes widened as he stared at the card, and paid good attention to the small drawing in the middle. The pink hatted boy was so flattered, he felt his heart was about to burst in his chest.

"Stella, I...I" He stuttered, holding the card, "Uh, I-If ya don't mind, w-would ya like to go out with me tonight?" He asked bashfully.

The dimwitted girl's jaw dropped after the boy, who she had fallen in love for so long, asked her out on a date for the first time.

Estelle folded her hands,"Oh, Donald!" The girl sighed as she wrapped her arms around her love's neck, receiving him a big smooch right on the lips as he blushed all over with hearts floating above both of their heads.

The ending closes with a heart shape around the two lovebirds and then fades away.


End file.
